Entre El Deber Y El Deseo
by ardalus
Summary: El asistente de un Kazekage esta lleno de responsabilidades, muchas responsabilidades, algunas difíciles de cumplir pero otras demasiado particulares que rayan en la irracionalidad. La joven Matsuri esta a punto de descubrir lo que en verdad significa ser asistente del que alguna vez fuera su maestro. - Advertencia: Contiene Lemon


**ENTRE EL DEBER Y EL DESEO**

**Capítulo 1**

24-JUL-2014

—¡Hump! ¡Ha tardado demasiado! — Gaara molesto, con los brazos cruzados, mira a través de la ventana vigilando el exterior del enorme edificio en que se encuentra. Matsuri, tras de él, permanece en silencio observando a su jefe y sensei. Preocupada, la joven observa el reloj.

—No debe tardar, seguro sucedió un imprevisto y pronto estará aquí. — La castaña se acerca al lado de su maestro y sonríe a la vez que se inclina un poco para poder observar su rostro. Gaara, estático, la observa siguiendo sus movimientos con sus pupilas. Al sentir la mirada de su maestro no puede evitar sonrojarse y se incorpora rápidamente.

—¡Es imperdonable! ¡Siempre es así! — De improviso el pelirojo se da la vuelta y camina hacia la salida. — ¡Me voy! — Dicho esto el joven abre la puerta y se dispone a atravesarla.

—¡Pero Gaara-san...! — Este voltea y la observa. —¡Digo, Kazekage... ¡No puede irse, esos documentos son importantes!

—Como todos, aun así Temari se demora cada vez más. ¡Mira! Casi son las once de la noche y aún no está aquí. Dudo que a ella le importen más que a mí esos documentos.

—¡Pero señor...! — El ojiverde sonríe, se acerca a su aprendiz y coloca un par de dedos sobre sus labios sellándolos.

—No te preocupes, no iré lejos, solo tomare un baño. Tú espera aquí, ya vuelvo. — El Kazekage se da la media vuelta y continua su camino.

—¿Pero… y si ella llega qué hago?

—Recibe los documentos, los firmare en cuanto vuelva y podrás irte a casa... Por cierto, no le digas a Temari donde estoy. Quiero relajarme un momento y ella es incapaz de permitirlo. —

Sin más, el joven líder se aleja por los pasillos hasta que a Matsuri le es imposible escuchar sus pasos.

Por un momento la joven se relaja y suspira — ¡Uff! Si tan solo Temari estuviera aquí.—

— ¿Qué tanto hablas sobre mí? — La intempestiva voz hace que la joven Matsuri brinque y lance por el aire la libreta y el bolígrafo que siempre sostiene en sus manos.

— ¡Temari! ¡Eres tú!

— ¡Claro! ¿A quién esperabas…! ¿A Gaara? — Temari voltea a todos lados revisando la habitación rápidamente. — ¿Y dónde está Gaara?

— Este... tuvo que irse... —la joven responde mientras levanta sus cosas del suelo.

— ¡Ese maldito crio! ¡Pero cuando lo encuentre ya verá! —Matsuri sonríe al tiempo que se incorpora.

— Pero no se preocupe, no tardará. — Despreocupada Matsuri responde al tiempo que Temari la observa con molestia.

— Sabes a donde fue… ¿cierto? ¿Dónde está ese desobligado? — La rubia se acerca con furia a la joven kunoichi quien cambia su sonrisa por un rostro temeroso.

— Este... fue a tomar un baño... —Titubeante la joven responde temerosa.

— ¿Así que un baño? ¡Ese maldito! Tomando baños de esponja mientras yo, su pobre hermanita, esta aquí, preocupada por el futuro de la aldea. ¡Pero me va oír! — La rubia camina con furia dirigiéndose a la puerta por la que minutos antes el joven Kazekage salió.

— ¡No, espera! ¡No puedes ir!

—¡Por que no! — La mirada enfurecida de Temari callaría a cualquiera, y más a una joven ninja.

— Es que... —Ambas se miran fijamente y guardan silencio unos segundos.

—Te ordeno que lo guardaras en secreto… ¿cierto? — Matsuri asiente con la cabeza. — ¡Ese maldito! ¡Pero me las pagará!

—¡No! — Matsuri sujeta a Temari, el tirón en sus ropas detiene a la rubia, esta voltea y mira extrañada. — ¡No puedes! El confió en mí y...

— No quieres decepcionarlo.—Temari la observa incrédula, nunca nadie se había atrevido a sujetarla de esa forma. — ¿Tanto te importa este puesto? — Matsuri agacha la mirada, de pronto Temari sonríe. — O no será que quién te importa es Gaara.

— ¡NOOO! —El rostro de Matsuri se enciende de color rojo.

— ¡Jaja! Solo es broma, no te tomes todo tan enserio niña. — Sonriente Temari palmea la espalda de la kunoichi y vuelve dentro de la oficina dirigiéndose al escritorio. Toma su enorme abanico y de un compartimento oculto saca un rollo que pronto extiende y entrega a la pelicafe. — Ten entrégaselos y asegúrate que estén firmados para devolverlos mañana a primera hora.

—¡Claro! Así lo hare, en cuanto vuelva Gaara-san se los daré a firmar. — Matsuri estira la mano para tomar los documentos pero la rubia los aleja de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo que en cuanto vuelva? Ese niñato quizá ya no piensa volver, y mañana es imposible que llegue temprano. ¡No! Esto debe estar resuelto cuanto antes. ¡De inmediato! ¡Llévaselos y haz que los firme de inmediato!

— ¡Pero!—La joven ninja estira las manos y toma los documentos envolviéndolos con sus dedos y llevándoselos al pecho para luego abrazarlos mientras escucha las palabras de Temari.

— Si quieres permanecer en este lugar tienes que obedecer, no solo al Kazekage, sino también a los ninjas del mismo rango que él, que son tus superiores; pero muy en especial tienes que obedecerme a mí, _la gran Temari_, segunda en rango de toda la aldea y con el poder y convicciones necesarias para hacerte desaparecer como una mosca en los vientos del desierto. Ahora no quiero escuchar ninguna otra excusa, mueve las piernas y ve por ese mocoso, hazlo firmar y no vuelvas hasta que lo haga. ¡ENTENDISTE!—

—¡Si… Temari-san!

—¡Anda! ¡Pues ve por él! ¡No pierdas el tiempo!

—¡No.. Temari-San…! —La ojicafe sale presurosa de la habitación.

Corriendo por el pasillo la joven kunoichi se pierde en la distancia rápidamente. Temari la observa alejarse, luego se voltea, y tras mirar la habitación vacía recoge su abanico y se va caminando tranquilamente.

—¡Hump! Espero que esa muchacha logre encontrarlo, sería muy problemático que no fuera así… - Sonriente la rubia se detiene un momento analizando sus propias palabras y negando con la cabeza. —¿Pero qué digo? Ya empiezo a sonar como ese vago adicto al shogi. —Riendo para sí misma, tras unos segundos de inmovilidad, la joven comienza a andar con mayor decisión. Sus pasos resuenan por los pasillos hasta llegar al estacionamiento y finalmente desaparecen en la noche.

Continuará…

—***—

Espero les guste esta historia, solo tendrá un par de capítulos auqnue sin dejar fuera algo de lemon XD

Sin más que decir espero la disfruten y no olviden dejar comentarios.

¡Saludos!


End file.
